The legend of Ash: Revealence of Ash's true life
by Fyro Ash Ketchum
Summary: When Ash's family dies, and his friends except his student, max, torments him, he is transferred into a new life. When he discovers his family, he renews his courage and helps his siblings, spyro and cynder, to stop the dark master's forces and save the world. Same as my other stories. Do not own pokemon or Spyro. M for violence/gore, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's dimensional crossover, Revival of the 2 chosen dragons, Ash's new form, revealence of his heritage, and escape of the catacombs.**

In the Pokémon world, Ash was walking away from Pallet town on a new journey. He has caught every single Pokémon there is in the world, including the legendaries. But he is not himself. His friends, except Max, have tormented him with blame over his mother's death due to an attack organized by all the criminals he has faced. He manages to kill all of them, but he was still blamed for not helping his mother. For that, he told them, "If you guys think I am responsible for her death, then I won't be seeing any of you for 3 months. You stuck with me thick and thin, and this is how you treat me?! I say ENOUGH! Farewell, liars!" and leaves them shocked with horror to what they have done. He was halfway through route 1 when a rift appears, sucking him in entirely, leaving no trace of him behind, except when his friends notices him go through the rift. Max was angered by his sister and friends doing this to him and decides to travel alone and use Ash's techniques in Pokémon training, taking care of Ash's Pokémon and making a promise that he will keep them safe for Ash.

In the rift, Ash felt total darkness. He was floating in the deep void, not knowing what is going on. Then, bolts of energy begin to ark through his body, causing him to scream in pain. He hears Arceus, the Pokémon god of life and Genesect, the Genesis Pokémon, speak at the same time, "_Ash, our Chosen one. We have intercepted a world that will need your help. We are sorry for this, but a different world needs you. You will be granted with the ability to use our signature moves of all the legends, and every single other Pokémon attack there is in existence. These creatures are not Pokémon so you need to learn from them. Good luck, my friend._" With that, he faints and was moved into the different dimension.

In Spyro's world, Spyro and Cynder, two chosen dragons of legend has woken up from a stone sleep and has escaped an earth golem. They were talking with Hunter, a two-legged Cheetah and were startled by a flash of light coming from in front of the trio (If you don't count Sparx). When the light receded, a raven-colored black dragon lays in front of them, asleep from the dimension transfer, since the four creatures haven't known since he was human. He starts to show signs of movement, indicating he was waking up. Cynder was shaking, due to her nervousness in front of strong males since she is still a youngling. The new dragon opens his eyes, revealing warm, chocolate colored eyes and a strong, but calm gaze. He looks around confused and when he notices the group, time begins to stand still.

Ash begins to think, 'This is the world that the gods of life and genesis was talking about, even with the new creatures I'm seeing right now. I hope that I can get used to this before I go sane… Huh?' He looks at his new body and his mind begins to race, 'WHAT THE FUCK?! I AM NOW A DRAGON?! DAMN, NO WONDER THAT I WAS SENT HERE! THIS IS SPYRO'S DIMENSION! NOW I AM FREAKED!' He backs up from the group in fear, adding confusion to the four. Spyro comes up and asks, "What is wrong?" He notices Ash's eyes and gasps, "A…Ash? Is that you?" Ash did a double take and yells, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Spyro answers, "I can tell by your eyes. I knew who you are because of one thing. You are my brother. The third egg to survive."

Ash was frozen. He had a brother and he did not know it. He calms down and shakes his head, "Damn. For 15 years in the Pokémon dimension, I didn't know that I had a brother." Cynder comes up and smirks, "Yep. Even your scent can give you away." Ash blushes, thankfully his black scales hid the color. He clears his head and says, "Well, now this is over with, where are we?" Hunter spoke, "In the catacombs. An ancient burial ground." Ash nods and the group of 5 moves off to the exit.

During the journey, Ash was looking at the necklaces that are trapping his two siblings. Dark magic was affecting them. When they couldn't take it anymore, Ash speaks, "Get over here. Let me try something." When they get in front of him, his body begins to glow an eerie purple. Before his two siblings could get away, he grabs them and, with a sense of timing, he yanks them in opposite directions, the necklaces falling to the ground, shattering on impact. The three siblings look at what has happened and Ash spoke, "Wow. I guess that I must have been given the ability to use all 17 types of Pokémon in need of quick solutions. My ghost-like abilities has helped me free the two of you." Cynder leaps at him and licks him across his face in thanks, leaving a blushing Ash, a smirking Spyro, and a laughing Sparx. Spyro spoke, "Had us freaked out there for a minute. Now we don't have to worry about dark magic affecting us while we are on missions. Your ability to use the 17 Pokémon types, and the power to use all of their moves, even the signature moves of the legendaries, can help greatly in our journey. More training like that and you could become a master dragon warrior." Ash nods and the quartet continues their journey.

After finding all upgrades to their health and mana, they went into the final room that would guarantee their escape. They notice a switch that can be turned as a batch of gears, which has to be operated by two dragons. Ash decides to watch his siblings' backs and kill any enemy that dares enter his perimeter. After 3 minutes, and 2 hundred enemies dead, the doors open and they escape, but not before the earth golem appears and tries to grab one of the 3 siblings. Ash was so angered at the creature's threat level against his brother and sister that an orange sphere begins go grow in front of Ash's maw. Everyone stops what he/she/it was doing and watches as Ash fires a Hyper beam, one the size of a Giratina, and kills the golem instantly. After absorbing the remaining energy from the beam to help him recharge, he then activates his self destruct, setting the safety to kill enemies only, and explodes, killing all the remaining dark forces, and fainting instantly. Spyro comes up with a set of gems and recharges Ash, instantly waking him up and onto his feet. After the attack, the group of four, with Sparx, heads out of the catacombs and into the river, leading into the dense forest ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape into the forest, understanding the dragon culture, starting bond of the black dragons, captured by the cheetahs, proving to be an ally, and running towards the dragon city.**

As the 5 heroes run towards the exit of the cave, they notice a dense forest at the end of the waterfall. It was also midnight. The dragons and dragonfly decided to glide downwards to the bottom while hunter jumps from rock to rock to get to the bottom. Ash lands at the side of the waterfall and notices an enemy with a mask. He encountered one of the elite enemies back in the catacombs and, by looking at the mask, found his weakness. He launches an ice shard and destroys the mask, then blasts him with a focus blast. After destroying the elite, he finds a chest come out of the ground. He opens it and finds a piece of armor, a platinum helmet. He puts it on and finds it was his size. He also found out about how the helmet actually affects him. It starts to glow and he was regenerating his health and mana. He is using his mana for powerful attack combos and counters against large groups of enemies. After the shock, he sets of to rejoin with his siblings.

After finding all their armor and upgrades for their magic and health, the 5 heroes meet up at a wall with a few vines. Ash's body glows green and all the vines begin to bunch up in a path for them to climb up on. Ash was the first, then Cynder, then Spyro, and finally, Hunter. After reaching up to the top and finding the remaining upgrades in the area, they set up camp near the cliff side. Spyro lights the fire, Cynder watches for remaining enemies, Hunter sends a message to Ignitus, Sparx flies up into the air to look for trouble, and Ash focuses his psychic abilities to scan for enemies while gathering food for them to eat. After 30 minutes, they were all looking at a volcano.

Ash heard Spyro say, "The Dark Master. He has returned, hasn't he?" Hunter replied, "Yes, he has. These are dark times." Back at camp, Ash asks, "Who is the dark master?" Cynder replies, "He is a dark creature that brings evil into these lands. He controls the army of monsters we are fighting now. I used to be under his control until Spyro saved me." Spyro continues, "He is also responsible enough to give us our dark forms. Filled with dark magic that we will lose our will and go on a destructive rampage." Ash shivers, "Damn. So why is that volcano erupting?" Hunter replies, "That was indicating his release. He was freed years ago. We are on our way to the dragon city to meet up with the dragon elders." Ash nods and looks at his siblings. Then he came up with an idea and said, "Spyro, Cynder. Come over here for a sec. I am going to see something about this 'dark magic'." As the two siblings moves over to see what Ash has in plan, he glows black and grabs the two, going into the recesses of their minds. With that, they faint.

In Spyro's mind, Ash notices a realm of black energy and walks over towards it. He also notices a dark Spyro standing in the middle. The dark version of his brother attacks, but Ash does a side roll and counters with dark pulse. The attack was super effective enough to destroy the dark spirit with one attack and Dark Spyro disappears from existence forever. After checking for trouble in his brother's mind, he moves towards his sister's mind. She was in the same condition. After finding her dark self, he charges in with pursuit and collides with Cynder's dark self. Dark Cynder disappears as well, leaving no trace of her or the remaining black magic behind, like Spyro. After doing another check, he leaves their minds, his job done.

When the three dragons wake up, they were at a cheetah village. Hunter says, "They came while you were knocked out. We were taken here and tied up because they think you are threats." Spyro says, "Ash. Get down their and talk some sense into them. Got it?" Ash nods and uses his ghost abilities to phase through. He finds the leader and uses his psychic abilities to grab him. All the other cheetahs came with their weapons drawn but Ash says, "Try to do so, and I will put him in a coma." They back down. Ash asks, "Why are we viewed as a threat, clan leader?" The clan leader spoke, "We have a distrust against dragons. When we saw you asleep we decided to have you restrained." Ash's anger flared as he says, "I am dangerous when I am mad and you are about to piss me off. Release the other two right now or I will launch a massive flamethrower right this instant." The other cheetahs released Sparx, Spyro, and Cynder, but Hunter still remains tied up. Ash knew that if he and the siblings find one of their missing people, he would be freed. Ash then notices the dark forces and was battle ready by putting the cheetah somewhere else and charges head first into the group. Spyro launches a lightning ray and zaps them into dust while Cynder launches fear-inducing screeches that paralyzed enemies in fear. Ash decided to end the battle and uses a roar of time, destroying their bodies into dust with the help of time. After the enemies are taken care of, the dragonfly and the dragons set off to find the lost clan member.

When they got to the exit of the village, Ash spoke, "We better look for supplies, upgrades, and armor pieces to use for later on, got it?" Both Spyro and Cynder nod and the three siblings spread out to look for upgrades and other supplies to use, and kill any enemy that stands in their path for extra experience. After searching the entire valley for 2 hours, along with battling an elite enemy standing in their way, they head over towards the base of the waterfall. Ash already checked the top so they head inside the mouth of the cave. Later, they went into a room with a bunch of enemies in the center. They were also guarding the lost member as a prisoner. Ash charges in with a substitute in front of him and takes the enemy by surprise. Spyro and Cynder comes up from behind and aids him in the fight. After taking care of the guards, the cheetah was free. After finding a leg wound and healing it, Ash finds out he is still not well enough to walk. He then decides to talk to the old hermit at the other waterfall and he and his siblings head there.

After finding the hermit and grabbing the key, along with finding another armor piece in the hermit's place, the three dragons heads towards a storage room with crystal orbs that are used to unlock things. Ash uses Bulk Up to increase his strength and grabs two of the crystals and moves along the river bank. Spyro and Cynder kept his back guarded as he flies towards the raft. After freeing the raft, he grabs it and launches two vines after changing his type to grass. Both Spyro and Cynder grabs the vines and begins to pull Ash upstream with him holding onto the raft, opening gates to clear the path upstream. After loading the clan member on board, they take him back to his clan. After that was done, Hunter was released and the five heroes heads towards the dragon city.

After stopping for the night in the cave towards the dragon city, Ash talks to Cynder, "Ever found a mate during your time here?" She shakes her head blushing, "No not really. Same with you?" He nods sheepishly, "Yes. I was so focused on my goals and helping out my friends for so long that I have no clue about it." She giggles, "Same with me. I was stuck serving the enemy for a long time and ever since Spyro rescued me, my emotions came back. I thought I was in love with him until we understood we were siblings. I am having the same problem with you due to your heroic deeds." He blushes and says, "Wow. Incest love with another sibling eh?" She blushes, "Yes." He nods, "I understand. Once we got time to find out what these feelings are, I will be with you." She smiles lovingly, "Thank you." And right before he expects it, she licks him on the cheek. And before something else would happen, thankfully the others were away at the time; Ash captures her lips for a kiss. She was shocked at first, but decided to go with it. She closes her eyes and moans deeply into the kiss. After a while, they break apart with a trail of saliva trailing from their maws. Ash realizes what he has done and blushes furiously, again thankful for his black scales, and says goodnight to Cynder before going to sleep. She looks at him and smiles. She gets right against Ash under his wing and falls asleep on his side. When the others got back, they were smirking at the sight. Spyro thought, 'No wonder that incest love is taking an affect on them. Better help them with their relationship. Dragons can do so, since I learned all that after saving her from the dark master.' He along with Sparx and Hunter falls asleep later on, waiting for the next day to arrive.

Back in Ash's world, Max took care of Ash's Pokémon like he has promised and has waited for 1 month for him to return, but to no avail. Max thought, 'He is really keeping his promise. I hope he is ok after all this trauma. I will continue to wait and take care of his Pokémon until he returns.' And falls asleep after training both sets of Pokémon within the night, dreaming of his future with seeing his mentor again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reaching the dragon city, defending the city, return of the first earth golem, Ash's new signature move, and meeting the dragon elders**

The next few days were silent during the traveling through the short cut towards War fang, the dragon city. Ash was able to develop a better sense of direction and was able to find even the most promising items along the trail, including armor and upgradable gems, but only Ash was able to use them. These new upgrades were linked with his powers and the new armor pieces were fused with the older ones on Ash's body. He keeps on feeling increasing boosts of power within his body due to his ability to use mana energy when he transformed into a dragon. He also retained the ability to use his aura to help him and his siblings out when they get into trouble. Due to these changes, he is the balanced part of the team with both full resistances, huge amounts of health, and capable strengths within the trio.

They reach the dragon city within 4 days and they were marveling its nature and structure due to the honoring bond between the moles and the dragons. Ash then felt movement beneath their feet and spoke, "Something's coming. Let's go!"

The group went up to the front of the city and notices the armies of the dark master ahead and, by the looks of the scene in front of them, the armies were trying to invade it. Ash and the siblings tried to follow Hunter to find Ignitus but were separated from him due to a building collapsing in front of them. They turn to hear screaming and they followed the sound to see a bunch of moles trapped inside a burning building. Spyro and Cynder both went in two different directions, but not before Ash created a clone to follow Spyro and went with Cynder to try to bring water to the area they were in. They managed to find a switch to move the water faucets but Ash created another clone to keep him and Cynder unscathed from enemies. After that was done they head around to the front to find Spyro with two buckets for the water.

Ash's temporary white lines changes to blue for his water element and begins to fire a Hydro Pump into the fire to douse it out. The two other dragon siblings came up with buckets filled with water and dropped them into the fire, effectively putting it out. The moles gave their thanks and went up to the ramparts to fight off the invading forces. After finding all of the upgrades, they went to the same destination and did their best to fight off the forces of darkness. They were succeeding and they took out all of the towers before destroying the battering ram. They heard something at the front doors and went down to the lower areas to check it out.

Along the way down to the lower levels, Ash started to show signs of discomfort and strain. The dragon trio stops to check on Ash. He groans, "Oh hell! Something doesn't feel right here. Something else is here but I can't figure it out."

Both Spyro and Cynder took it as a bad sign and decided to ask him about it later. They arrive at the front gate and notices a gigantic four-legged creature fighting Hunter. Spyro begins to burn the creature away with his fire breath while Cynder does the same with her shadow flame. Ash begins to heal Hunter and turns to launch a fire blast to end the creature's life. He then begins to hold off the reinforcements from entering the city while his two siblings tries to reignite the flame cauldrons on both sides of the gate. Many enemies were swarming in the city with swift speed, but they were no match against Ash as he was using his dragon move, Outrage, to destroy the dark forces quickly. The two siblings then came and begins to push the gate closed since they were able to reignite the flames. The doors close and the lock is in place. The armies started to retreat when the four heroes decided to head back up to the ramparts to watch the retreating forces in confusion.

As the dark forces retreated, Ash begins to feel a stab of pain in his chest. He groans and places his clawed hand over his chest in pain as he watches the volcano ahead of them. Spyro and Cynder came up to him and felt his pain at that point. They look towards the volcano and notices that the armies are coming back with a familiar foe; the first earth golem they encountered before Ash came back into their home. It begins to dig underground and came up behind the doors of the dragon city and all of the moles began to get to cover from the flame-breathing creature.

Ash growls, "What the hell?! I thought I killed that thing!"

Spyro spoke, "This is not the one you killed back at the catacombs. This one we encountered before you came. It lost its arm after we freed ourselves from a seal that connected the magic necklaces that you took off to the ground."

They look up and they spot the dragon elders flying above them. Ash noticed the colors on the 4 dragons and figured that each of them must represent a certain element. They look back at the golem and noticed that it has used the debris of the city to create a new arm. They look back up towards the elders and they watch them separate to either take out the fires or distract the golem.

Hunter spoke, "Find some cover. Let us take care of this," and left to fight the golem with the elders.

The three young dragons stayed rooted to the ground as they watch Hunter leave to fight the golem. Sparx seems to agree, but the siblings did not know what to do. Ash, being the brave one, gave his two siblings the answer by going after the golem from the air and the two followed, ready to take the monster down. Ash begins to feel the pain grow stronger along with strength in his body gradually increasing as he engages the golem, churning to help create a new move for him to use back at his old home, and his signature move.

The three dragons fought off the dark forces as they began to attack the trio, slowing them down from their assault on the golem. They got through the lines of defense and found major upgrades that could help them later on. They also notice both Volkier and Cyril fall to the ground in front of them after taking a hit from the golem's fist as it climbs up the buildings. Ash ran to the fallen elders and began to use Heal Pulse to heal their wounds. The two elders got up after a minute and looks at Ash in the eye. They were confused at Ash's abilities and they wanted to know how in the world did he heal them from their wounds so easily? Both Spyro and Cynder began to explain the complicated info about Ash and the two elders were shocked, but were relieved that another egg survived from the attack on the dragon temple.

Ash looks up and notices both Ignitus and Terrador engage the golem and deliver heavy blows to the monstrosity along with Hunter shooting an arrow in its eye as the creature reels in from the attacks. The golem then swung its right hand backwards and struck the two remaining elders towards the trio and the first two elders. As they landed, Hunter came to check on them but watches as Ash does another Heal Pulse and restored the remaining dragon elders. He glances at the golem and spoke to his siblings, "Sorry you two but you need to stay here. The elders are doomed if they go back up there to fight again since the next hit would equal death. I will fight that thing." The two dragons nod and Ash flew up towards the golem, ready to take the thing down.

Ash began to climb the stairways and vine paths to get to the top of the building that the golem is on. After reaching the top, he looks at the monster and begins to study it for weaknesses. He notices that the two arms and figured that if he attacks them, he would force the creature to go into a state of rest, giving him an opportunity to attack and finish him off. He attacks the right arm since it is the weakest due to all of the dark crystals that are embedded in the arm. The golem screeches in pain and leans on its right arm to support itself after taking considerable amounts of damage. Ash jumps on its arm and climbs up to its head, shattering the protective piece of earth on its head protecting the crystal and the crystal with it. But to his surprise, it was still standing. He was growing angrier by the second due to the golem still living. Then he felt his anger turn to power and felt the energy flow to his mouth. He gasps for a second before feeling every single type of Pokémon from his world fuse together with the dragon fury energy before roaring, "MULTI-ELEMENT DRAGON'S FURY AURA STORM!"

The attack flew right out of his mouth and was condensed into a multi-colored beam that was able to split when halfway towards its target, striking the golem in the head and destroying it instantly. Everyone present saw the attack's power and ran for cover. Spyro and Cynder were in awe at the attack and the elders were in shock at the intensity of the move. As the attack subsided, the golem was gone. Ash fell from the sky and right into Cynder's arms, exhausted from using up all of his energy. Spyro grabbed a few health gems and recharged Ash's health and energy back up with very little problem. The dark forces retreats and the battle was won by the dragons.

Ash looks at the elders and introduces himself, confirming both of his siblings' information to the elders. Terrador was grinning at him, saying that he was the most powerful warrior ever seen in his own life. Volkier was talking non-stop about his power and he was charging an ice beam until he stopped talking, seeing the attack as a warning. Cyril was calm and spoke calm words that made Ash feel safer and Ignitus was standing there, feeling as if he had failed to protect another egg. After the introductions and explanations, everyone went into their quarters, exhausted after the long day's events. Unknown to any of them, another person from Ash's home is coming.

**Pokémon world**

Max was still by himself with all of Ash's Pokémon with his own and is currently traveling to Vermillion city when a flash of light came from behind him. He turns to see a rift and was sucked inside himself. He did not know what was going on, but he was about to see an old friend of his. The portal closes, leaving no trace of his disappearance.

**Spyro's dimension**

The dragon elders along with the three dragon siblings were lying down around a fire while Hunter was on watch duty. Suddenly, a flash of light startled them and caused them to prepare for a fight. But when the light died down, a human boy stood there. Ash recognized him, the only one who stayed true as his friend after his mother's death, and long time student of his. He spoke, "Max! What the hell just happened with you?!" Hunter and the dragons look at him in shock that he would know the kid, but they look at Max and noticed that he was shocked and he asked, "Ash, is that you?"


End file.
